


Fear The Devil

by hunters_retreat



Category: Devour
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something vulnerable about him, like not all the pieces fit together in his world. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear The Devil

 

  
He’d watched the boy grow, watched the way he played and talked and ran with the others.  There was something vulnerable about him, like not all the pieces fit together in his world. 

Paul didn’t know what to make about it all, but Kathy loved him so much, loved him like her own son and he never could give up hope that he’d feel the same.  So he prayed every day and he took Jake to Church and hoped that salvation was truly there for them all.

As he got older, he seemed less wild than some of the others, more focused, but that worried him too.  A wild young man might make mistakes, but Jake wasn’t like that at all.  If Jake ever really set his mind to something, he got it.  The day Paul realized that, the day he saw the determination in his boys eyes, it was the day he feared the devil.  It was the day he saw it in his son’s eyes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of Devour, Paul/Kathy, over the years, he's thought there was something wrong with Jake


End file.
